En douceur
by Emy64
Summary: Ne supportant plus l'absence de son cadet, le Wyatt du futur prend le risque de traverser à son tour le portail temporel pour venir le chercher dans le passé. OS SLASH INCESTE


**Titre :** En douceur

**Pairing :** Wyatt/Chris

**Disclaimars :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. SLASH/INCESTE

* * *

**Pov omniscient**

Le manoir était calme, parfaitement calme, ce qui étonna Piper quand elle passa le seuil de la porte d'entrée. Elle avait pourtant laissé Wyatt à Chris, et elle savait à quel point ces deux là aimaient jouer ensemble. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose entre eux, une complicité aussi étrange qu'harmonieuse… Chris était le grand-frère que Wyatt n'avait pas, et sa détermination à vouloir le protéger ne faisait que confirmer ce sentiment…

Intriguée et un peu inquiète, Piper se rendit rapidement dans la chambre de son fils. Un sourire attendri prit alors place sur les lèvres de la mère de famille. Chris était bien là, avec Wyatt. Mais ils ne jouaient pas, bien au contraire. Leur être de lumière, baby-sitter à l'occasion, était allongé sur le lit, Wyatt sur son abdomen, et les deux garçons dormaient paisiblement. Piper n'était pas mécontente de voir cet éternel rabat-joie nerveux dormir un peu. Il venait de passer deux semaines à traquer les démons sans interruptions, et évidemment il était lessivé.

L'ainée des sœurs n'aimait pas le voir s'acharner autant. Il l'inquiétait. Et il était comme ça depuis son second retour du futur… Une sorte de frénésie s'était emparée de lui. Il voulait dénicher à tous prix le coupable du changement de Wyatt, et Piper se demandait si ce n'était pas la version future de son fils qui avait envoyé cette tueuse et qui avait attenté à la vie de Chris. A vrai dire la mère ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se tramait entre Chris et Wyatt. Ici il avait l'air de le connaître sur le bout des doigts, et leur complicité était d'un naturel bluffant. Peut-être avait-il un enfant dans le futur…

Piper se promit de le questionner, mais pas maintenant. Chris avait surtout besoin de repos. Elle ne manquerait pas de tenter de le raisonner sur son obsession des démons, mais ce serait pour plus tard. Il lui avait manqué, et elle voulait lui donner toutes les raisons de rester ici bien calmement. La mère de Wyatt ne s'expliquait pas cet attachement récent envers leur être de lumière grincheux et sévère. Elle se sentait juste liée à lui. Peut-être qu'elle s'imaginait son fils à l'âge adulte à travers lui, ce qui la rendait nostalgique à l'avance et lui donnait envie de pouponner encore un peu…

Laissant les deux garçons à leur sieste, Piper descendit en cuisine pour s'occuper du repas. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'un être rôdait. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter, elle n'était pas assez sensible…

Une aura sombre, lourde de magie, fit vibrer doucement l'air de la chambre. Indétectable pour beaucoup de sorciers, mais pas pour tous. Sans pleurer ni gigoter, Wyatt ouvrit les yeux pour dévisager le nouveau venu avec une certaine indifférence. Il n'avait rien à craindre de lui, il le sentait bien.

_ Salut toi ! Enfin… salut moi…, s'amusa tout seul le Wyatt du futur.

La version enfant le fixait toujours alors qu'il reposait son visage contre le torse de Chris. Par ce geste, il signifiait clairement à l'intrus qu'il ne comptait pas se défaire du brun. C'était son doudou, son confort personnel. Il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre le paradoxe de la scène, mais déjà son attachement l'empêchait de céder Chris à quiconque.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras bientôt ta propre version. Il faudra prendre bien soin de lui, comme ça il restera toujours avec toi.

Mais le petit ne se dégageait pas des bras de Chris, ce qui embêtait sa version adulte. Il ne voulait et ne pouvait pas le déloger par la force. La déchirure, pas tant morale que psychique, allait le blesser tout autant que sa version réduite. Sans même parler des cris qui alerteraient l'intégralité du manoir et compromettraient le retour de Chris dans leur époque…

_ Tu vas avoir un petit-frère dans moins d'un an, et en grandissant tu t'apercevras vite que c'est Chris, chuchota le Wyatt adulte. Et celui-là sera entièrement pour toi. Mais pour pouvoir l'obtenir, il faut que tu me rendes ce Chris.

Le petit hésitait, et Wyatt bloquait un peu. Il était déjà à genoux près du lit, à murmurer avec douceur, donc il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux. Il n'était plus vraiment habitué à la douceur. Normalement il imposait sa décision… Là c'était différent, il fallait faire preuve de diplomatie. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait s'effrayer lui-même…

_ Je sais que tu l'aimes, et je l'aime encore plus, seulement ce n'est pas la bonne version pour toi.

Le tout petit jeta un regard triste à Chris, mais abdiqua. Ses petites mains se décrispèrent lentement du T-shirt. Peu après il s'éclipsait dans son lit à barreaux, non loin du lit sur lequel dormait le brun. Le maître du monde magique et mortel adressa un sourire à sa version innocente. Ils avaient réussi à collaborer en douceur…

_ Wyatt…, marmonna Chris dans son sommeil.

L'adulte comme le petit le regardèrent aussitôt. Avec la perte de la pression sur son abdomen, l'esprit de Chris allait se mettre en alerte jusqu'à le conduire au réveil. Et Wyatt adulte doutait qu'il serait dans de bonnes dispositions s'il se réveillait dans cet état d'esprit…

Wyatt adulte se hâta donc de se coucher à la place de sa version réduite. Il redoutait la différence de poids, mais heureusement il n'en fut rien. Le maître de toutes choses, dans le futur, s'autorisa donc ce moment de calme. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était considéré comme le Mal en personne qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se reposer dans les bras aimés. C'était son petit-frère après tout ! Alors si sa version réduite avait le droit de pieuter dans ses bras, alors sa place y était elle aussi plus que légitime !

Seulement le petit Wyatt était le seul lésé dans l'affaire. Chris était apaisé avec le retour de cette présence dans ses bras, Wyatt adulte était content dans les bras de son cadet. Mais le petit les regardait tristement…

Reconnaissant que la transaction n'était pas très juste, Wyatt fit apparaitre dans sa main une adorable peluche en forme de lapin, qui tenait un cœur dans ses pattes, d'une douceur sans pareil. Ce n'était pas un présent banal, comme il s'empressa de le prouver en créant autour de lui un halo de lumière bleu qui cessa presque aussitôt. Satisfait par ses facilités, l'adulte donna à sa version réduite la peluche en le téléportant dans le lit. S'il fut indifférent au début, l'enfant se mit rapidement à sourire, reconnaissant une part de l'aura de Chris imprégnée dans le tissu. Ce n'était que temporaire, mais il s'agissait juste de pallier au manque durant les mois qui restaient avant la venue de Chris au monde.

_ Tu la donneras à Chris quand il te rejoindra, lui suggéra l'adulte avec un clin d'œil.

La source du futur adressa un sourire à son passé. Il était parfaitement en phase avec cette innocence juvénile. Rien d'étonnant à ses yeux. Chris faisait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de meilleur en lui quand il n'était pas vindicatif, or c'était cette période qui avait était la plus innocente dans sa vie, et c'était d'autant plus cohérent maintenant que son cadet était venu partager ces moments avec l'enfant qu'il avait été. C'était un cycle, et Wyatt doutait que ce soit pour le pire.

Le maître du futur reporta son attention sur son cadet qu'il chérissait tant. Incapable de résister, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du bel endormi, récoltant une réponse instinctive, faible… Les deux Wyatt sourirent, puis le plus âgé des deux se releva en douceur, emportant avec lui le corps de son cadet. La transition fut si douce qu'elle ne réveilla pas le brun.

Tout en douceur, le Wyatt du futur ouvrit un passage temporel pour retrouver son époque, d'un simple coup de poignet. Contrairement à sa lignée, il n'avait pas besoin de gribouillis et d'incantations pour y parvenir. Si Chris se montrait coopératif il pourrait lui montrer comment faire…

Tournant le dos au portail temporel, le grand Wyatt fit un clin d'œil à sa version réduite, reculant doucement pour ramener le corps vidé d'énergie dans l'époque à laquelle il appartenait.

Quand Piper reviendrait, des heures plus tard, pour annoncer le dîner, elle trouverait le lit vide, avec Wyatt serrant fort contre lui sa peluche, les larmes aux yeux. Chris serait déjà bien loin d'eux, enfermé dans une chambre lui interdisant d'utiliser la magie pour s'enfuir. Wyatt serait là, évidemment, pour adoucir l'enfermement et poser des mots sur ces sujets qui les avaient si longuement divisés, dans l'espoir de recoller leur fraternité dans un unique cercle.

Peut-être même obtiendrait-il la réciprocité de son amour. C'était ce qu'il visait muettement en tous cas…

Fin


End file.
